


Not Your Average Captain Hook

by swim7184



Series: Little Kids in Leather [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Future Fic, Peter Pan References, Regina Mills - Freeform, Skeleton Key, Swan-Jones Family, emma swan - Freeform, killian jones - Freeform, watching Disney movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swim7184/pseuds/swim7184
Summary: The Swan-Jones kids wish for Henry to search through a questionable drawer.





	Not Your Average Captain Hook

Everyone in the Swan-Mills-Charming-Jones family loved when Henry visited. The planned visits were always special, but it was the unplanned ones that were extravagant. Henry's planned visits were bimonthly, marked with a carefully drawn red X on the calendar in Grannys. 

Whenever Henry came back, everyone reminisced on how small and cute he used to be, except for his step father. The reason why his step father didn't acknowledge his growth was beyond him. He wasn't even sure that Killian noticed his lack of recognition. 

Even Madeline, his oldest sibling, mocked the adults by saying in an exaggerated deep voice, ‘Henry! Oh my god! You've grown so fricking much!’ She would complete the imitation with a eye roll and a hearty laugh.

It was here, on his motorcycle, driving away from Seattle, Henry was more ready than ever to go home. He was in college to be a writer, and times were tougher than ever. He had been told by multiple teachers that he lacked talent. Then again, the teachers didn't know he already had a job as a writer. Henry chuckled to himself. If only they knew.

The trip was beginning to wind down. An empty road was laid out ahead of him. When he saw the big oak tree, he reached into his pocket for a key. After parking his motorcycle, he climbed off.

He ran his fingers across the old wood, searching for a keyhole. Once he found it, Henry readied the rusty key that his mother (Regina) had told him was basically a skeleton key. Holding it in his hand, he remembered being asked about it by his friends. 

When he refused to let them know where it unlocked, Jason, his best friend, had asked him ‘Does open a magical vault or something?’ Henry’s eyes had widened but he managed to squeak out a ‘no.’ 

He laughed. That was two years ago. Henry was better at keeping the magical secret than ever.

He turned the key, unlocking the mysterious compartment where the Snow Queen’s magical scroll was located. Henry used it as he was driving in.

The sights of the city became more and more familiar. He could see the Swan-Jones house growing larger as he came closer. When he arrived, he parked in the driveway and walked up with his helmet in hand. He adjusted his jacket before ringing the doorbell.

He hears the pattering of feet, both big and little. His younger sister, Madeline answered. “Henry!”

“Hi Maddy!” He gave her a big bear hug and kissed her on Henry forehead.

“Henry! Oh my god!” She laughed her hearty laugh. Henry chuckled along with her.

When Maddy stepped aside, little Flint was standing behind her. “Uncle Henry!” Even though Henry was technically the kid’s great uncle by adoption, in no way was he Flint’s uncle by genetics. No one could figure out why the small child had taken to calling him that.

“Hey Flinn!” Henry swooped him up onto his hip. “How's my favorite little boy?”

“He's right here!” Theodore said, running up to Henry.

“Theo, you’re not little anymore!” Henry said playfully. “Flinn is still a whole three years younger than you.”

“Yeah, which means…” Flint held his hand out in front of his face and counted the fingers. “I’m five!”

“Yes, little dude, you’re still five, but Theo is two.”

“Oh.” Flint hung his head.

“Being five is cool though! Your daddy can’t even count how old Maddy is.” He said, mending the child’s feelings.

“And Mad is…”

“Eight.” Henry paused. “Where are Killian and Mom?”

“They’re upstairs ‘watching tv.’ For whatever reason they can’t come watch it with us.” Maddy said, putting air quotes around ‘watching tv.’

Henry’s eyes widened, but then played it off. “Watching tv huh? How about we watch a movie too?”

“Yay!” Theo cheered.

“Can we watch one of the movies they keep locked in the drawer?” Maddy asked with excitement. She hopped up and down. The only one who was silent was Flint. Henry bent down to meet Flint’s eye level.

“Flinn, what do you want to watch?”

“Whatever Maddy does.” He said, crossing his arms.  
Henry really did not want to see what his parents kept in this drawer of theirs. They clearly had these movies hidden purposefully from young eyes. He knew that stubbornness ran in the family, and he wasn’t going down without a fight. What harm could just looking in the drawer do?

“How about we watch something else? Maybe Thomas the Train.” Henry suggested. 

“Ew. No.” Maddy made a disgusted face. “Why can’t we just watch what’s in that drawer? I bet the best movies are in there.”

Henry snorted. “How about we don’t. Please Mads, we can find something else.”

“Please Henry! I bet you’re too scared.” She said, edging him on.

“Maddy, if it’s locked, how I am supposed to open it?” Henry said logically.

Maddy snorted like Henry. “You have magic, don’t you?” She put her hand on her hip.

“I do, but not the magic you are thinking of. I have different magic, special magic. It comes with my job. And the other magic I have is belief. It doesn’t do much around here.” Henry placed his hand on her head. “I didn’t come from true love like the three of you.”

“Okay…” Maddy was stuck, but then thought about it. “The magic you have comes from objects… kind of like the ones in Mr. Gold’s shop. So do you have a magical object that could help us?”

Henry remembered his key and went red. “N-no…”

“I know that look.” Maddy said, rolling her eyes. “You do have something that could help us.”

“I do, but we are not using it for this.” Henry thought about how inappropriate something could possibly be. He hoped to the gods that there wasn’t 50 Shades of Grey in there.

“Please Henry!” Theo looked at Henry with sad puppy dog eyes.

“Fine, but I'm looking first.” Henry said, giving into Theo’s cuteness.

“Yay!” The kids cheered.

Gulping in a deep breath of air, Henry climbs the stairs. Making a point to avoid the door to Killian and Emma’s room, he moved as quickly and quietly as he could possibly could. Finally, he was in the office. Maddy had said it was the drawer on the bottom right. He held his key close to his chest. At this point, Henry was convinced there was literal porn in there. He sighed and stuck the key in the keyhole, heart beating harder with each breath. When he turned his head to see if the coast was clear, three little bodies were behind him.

“Theo! Flinn! Maddy! What are you doing in here? I said I would look first!” Henry exclaimed.

“You did. Now we are looking too.” Maddy said, arms crossed.

Henry’s heart beat faster and quicker. What could be in this drawer?

He continued his process, rubbing the key in between his fingers, preparing to scar the young eyes. He finally worked up enough courage. Henry stuck the key into the keyhole, feeling it mold to what the matching key corresponding to the drawer what look and feel like. Hand shaking violently, his wrist thrust in a circular motion. Pulling the drawer open carefully, Henry was expecting something very different from what was inside.

“Disney’s Peter Pan?” Henry said, pulling a movie off the top. He grabbed another. “Frozen?” Henry was confused. Digging deeper into the pile of Disney movies, he expected to at least find something sexual. But no, it was all Disney.

“Henry? Is that Auntie Ari?” Maddy said, holding up The Little Mermaid.

“Uh… yeah.” Henry dug through the pile, finding what he was looking for. “Let’s watch this one.” He suggested.

When Killian and Emma finally made their way down the stairs, the entire family was watching the movie, including Regina, who had come over when she heard Henry was there. 

“Cod fish!” Theo yelled when he saw his dad. “Dadda! That’s you! You are a Cod fish.”

Killian scratched behind his ear. “What was that, love?” Emma whispered something into his ear and his eyes went wide. 

“Henry, come here.” Emma said as Regina snickered. When Henry had made his way over to Emma, she asked, “Did you show them the locked drawer?”

“Uh yeah, I couldn’t stall them for long! It’s not my fault you guys always decide to have… tacos when I visit!” Henry said in a whisper-yell. “Also, they know it’s not actually you, so you don’t have to worry.”

Killian sighed. “Swan, what are we going to tell them?”

Emma snickered. “The truth. That you’re no ordinary Captain Hook.” 

Henry interrupted. “Actually, mom, I think he’s quite that. He is the only Killian Jones, right?”

“Aye. I believe I am.” Killian smiled at Henry. “Swan, let the lad go. We were doing… enjoyable activities… that shouldn’t be done with young lads and lasses in the house.”

“Fine, but Henry, this is your only warning.” Emma sighed.

“Mom, mom. You should know that once you start watching Disney movies you never go back.”

Emma opened her mouth to retort, but patted Henry on the back. “Fine, go watch it with them. But make sure that they really know who their mother and father are. Heros.”


End file.
